


Ripped At Every Edge But You're a Masterpiece (You Decided Purple Just Wasn't For You)

by Migs



Series: Colors [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, mentions of mental health issues, there's like supposed to be plot but then it's all porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke leaves and Calum is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped At Every Edge But You're a Masterpiece (You Decided Purple Just Wasn't For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Halsey's Colors.
> 
> I guess this is for anyone out there leaving Muke line and crashing into Malum.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum knows about the pills. He knows about the small white bottle filled with small white pills. Small white pills that are sometimes the only reason Michael leaves his bed. Calum wants to pretend he doesn't know about them.

It's hard. It is especially hard when everyone is dead tired at arse o clock in the morning and then there's Michael. Burning bright and strong, full of newfound energy from the bottle.

Calum knows Luke knows about the pills. Everyone close to Michael knows about them. No one ever talks about them. Or so Calum thought. Calum thought a lot of things that turned out to be wrong.

Someone once told him, drunk of expensive whiskey and high on illegal marijuana, that there are two kinds of people. The ones that love and the ones that are being loved. When Calum was looking at Michael and Luke, that's exactly what he saw. Michael lived to love and Luke lived to be loved.

What they did not tell him at the time was that people change. That people get tired of being loved and want to love back.

Calum finds that out when he is trying to sneak a smoke hidden behind a big black truck in a parking lot of yet another venue. He was just searching for a lighter in his pocket when he hears two pairs of feet approaching his hiding place. He now has a cigarette in one hand and a newfound lighter in another. His first instinct is to hide. Not in mood for another lecture about how he is slowly killing himself.

The steps stop just on the other side of the truck and Calum dares to quietly breathe again. He is not sure who he was expecting but he was definitely not expecting to hear an angry fist colliding with the truck and a frustrated 'Fuck' That followed.

'Luke stop it, you are hurting yourself!' Ashton.

Calum holds his breath again. It is safe to say he was not expecting his two bandmates at the back of the car park, one of them hitting trucks. He is intrigued. He knows this is probably private and he should quietly sneak away. But he can't. So he holds his breath and listens.

'I can't do this anymore Ashton. I can't. It's tearing me apart! Do you know how hard it is to wake up every morning, knowing how much the person lying next to you depends on you, loves you so hard, that one wrong move from your side wold hurt them irreversibly? Hurt them so much that they would not want to wake up the next morning? Do you, Ashton? Because I do. I wake up every morning, knowing that Michael needs me to let him love me as much as he needs to breathe. I know I sound ungrateful, having someone who loves me so deeply, who gives me the world, fucks me just the way I want to be fucked, and crying about it. But I don't want to just be loved anymore, Ashton. I want to love back. And I can't do that with Michael.'

'I don't know what to tell you Luke. Everyone knows how much Michael loves you. I am not going to lie to you. We both know this is going to hurt him. Because we both know this is going to happen. Hell, Michael knows this is going to happen. Because you deserve to be happy too Luke.'

'Sometimes I wish I was Calum. I wish I would love Michael half as much as he does. I have no idea how he manages it. Watching Michael love someone who doesn't deserve his love. He should hate me.'

'Don't be stupid. You can't choose who you love. Isn't that right, Calum?'

Another thing Calum was not expecting was to be called out on his love which he was quite sure was hiding well. To be called out of his hiding and put on the spot like this. He slowly makes his way around the truck, putting the cigarette and lighter back in his pocket, and coming face to face with his two bandmates.

The first thing he notices are Luke's bloodshot eyes. Like he was crying hard. Calum supposes he was.

'You are going to break up with him.' Calum states, still not moving his eyes from Luke's bloodshot ones.

'Tonight after the show.' Luke confirms staring right back at Calum.

'It's going to break him.'

'It was long time coming. Do you hate me Cali? I'm sorry.'

And as Luke's voice breaks Calum's heart breaks for Luke. He takes a deep breath and steps closer to Luke, pulls him into a hug and whispers into his ear

'Oh Luke, no one could ever hate you. As Ashton said, you can't choose who you love.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok, we'll go through this. Together.'

'All this time, you stood there. Watching. How came you don't hate me? I would if I was on your place.'

'You made him happy. You are going to make him sad now but that's ok. As Ash said, you deserve to be happy too.'

Luke was now softly crying in Calum's neck whilst he was gently stroking his back.

'You will show him that he deserves to be loved too, won't you Cali?'

'I will give him the world.'

'Good, he deserves the Universe.'

And just like that, Calum could feel it. The switch was made. He was now the one responsible for Michael's happiness, even if the boy in question didn't know that. Yet. It was this quiet pact between Luke and Calum and Calum had no intention of breaking it as long as he was breathing.

They slowly break apart and Luke whispers 'Make him wake up tomorrow'

And Calum replies as sure as he is of his first name 'I will.'

-

Calum finds him at 1am in his hotel room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair still damp from the shower. The messy state tells Calum Michael probably pulled on it a lot in the last half hour.

'He doesn't love me anymore, Cali. Did he ever love me? The way I love him?' Voice void of any emotion. His back is still turned to Calum.

'I gave him everything. I gave him all the love I had. I gave him everything he asked for. I fucked him so good.' His voice turning sharp like a knife.

'Little bitch, fucking himself on my cock, waiting for me to fall asleep and then running to someone else with my come still warm inside him.' His voice is angry now. Standing up and grabbing for the lamp.

Calum is quicker than him though. Grabbing for his wrist and preventing Michael from destroying the lamp and probably the hotel wall in the process. His eyes are burning bright. Burning in anger and hurt and despair.

'Who is it, Calum? Is it Ashton? Luke was always a slut for fingers. Did he leave me for a feeling of bigger fingers stretching his ass? Strong arms pinning him into the mattresses whilst his ass is being destroyed? No, it's not him. Ashton would never do that to me. Is it one of the roadies? One of them big muscular guys with fat cock that force him to just sit on it and make him cry Daddy instead of their name? Fuck him until he can't remember his name, come all over his face and leave him as a slut he is, lying in a pool of his own come on the cold floor? Or is it you, Calum? Does he bend for you like a good slut over the bathroom sink, all warm and wet and ready, begging you to fuck him hard and messy. Coming all over the sink from watching you in the mirror pound him from behind? Tell me Calum, how does my come feel dripping down around your fingers when you push them deep inside his hole? Does he moan prettily or is he quiet? Are you man enough to make him scream your name?'

Calum knows Michael is angry. That he doesn't mean what he's saying and that he knows as well as Calum does that Michael was Luke's one and only. Michael is sitting down on the bed again. The towel barely clinging to his hips.

Calum is now standing between Michael's thighs, gently holding his head and forcing him to look into his eyes. Calum sees how all the fight left Michael and how there's only pain left now.

'Is it because I'm broken? Will no one ever love me because my head is not right? Will they leave once they find out about the white pills that help me wake up in the morning? Will anyone ever be able to love me once they see me naked? See the softness in places there's supposed to be muscle, see the lines where's supposed to be smooth skin? Will anyone ever not be afraid to love me once they find everything out?'

It hurst Calum. It hurts him so much, looking into Michael's big green eyes, glassy with unshed tears and quietly begging for hope. Begging for reassurance that it won't hurt forever. That there is more than this pain. That there's hope.

He wants to tell him how everyone's broken. How everyone has daemons plaguing their insides. Dark thoughts preventing them to fall asleep at night.

He wants to tell him how much he is loved. How many people love him and how his bravery and speaking out about his mental health issues helped so many people to not feel like they are alone. He wants to tell him how precious and important he is. How precious and important he is to Calum and how much he loves him. He wants to tell him how much Calum loves him. But he knows it is too soon for that. He knows that Michael needs to hurt before he can move on. Before he can love again. Before he can accept being loved.

Instead of saying anything, Calum kisses him. Gentle and sweet, just barely there touch of his plump lips to Michael's cherry coloured ones. Calum leaves his lips gently pressed to Michael's, begging any higher power willing to listen that Michael doesn't reject him. It could be a minute or just a couple of seconds, Calum is not sure how time works in that moment, and he dares to move his lips again. Softly sucking on Michael's bottom lip, gently catching it in between his teeth, just a flicker of a tongue coming into play. His hands are still holding Michael's cheeks, eyes shut and heart beating so loudly in his chest he is afraid it will beat straight out of his body.

Suddenly there is a movement, Michael climbing back on the bed, pulling Calum with him, keeping him I between his spread thighs and not letting their mouth separate for a second. They are fully on the bed now, Michael lying on it with Calum on top of him, his arms keeping himself lifted over Michael. Michael's arms are roaming all over Calum's body. Starting at the shoulders, slowly travelling down his sides.

Calum separates their lips just for so long to get rid of his shirt. Michael's palms now touching all over his toned torso whilst licking deep into Calum's mouth. Calum can feel himself getting hard. He can feel Michael getting hard as well. This makes him moan into the other boy's mouth and the other boy replies by slipping his palms under Calum's basketball shorts and boxers, squeezing his cheeks hard, legs wrapping around Calum's torso. Calum grinds their cocks together, making Michael throw his head back and moaning loudly. Calum doesn't waist any time and starts sucking a mark into Michael's neck.

Calum is climbing higher up Michael's body, sucking on pale skin, and he can feel Michael's hands slipping lower and lower his butt. He can feel him squeeze and pull apart his cheeks which makes him suck even harder on the beautiful Galaxy he is creating on Michael's neck. Soon he feels a dry finger curiously poking at his puckered hole and Calum knows Michael wants to fuck him.

Probably on all fours, with his head pressed in the pillows to muffle his cries. He probably wants to stretch him quickly, just enough for it to not tear Calum in half with the pain when he forces his dick inside him. He wants to fuck him hard and fast and make him just lie there and take everything. He wants to slap his arse whilst he is fucking it and call him a slut and a whore for his cock. Then forcing him to fuck back on Michael hard, to make his balls slap against Michael's so hard it almost hurts. Making him beg for a fist around his cock whilst squeezing his other hand around Calum's neck.

He wants it fast and hard and dirty, coming inside the condom, buried deep inside Calum's ass, pulling out, spitting on his gapping hole and slapping it hard, saying how whores don't deserve to come, and then kick him out of his room still hard and aching for a fist around his cock, ass red and hurting against the cold hotel floor.

He knows Michael wants to pretend. Calum will not let him. He will not let him use his body to punish Luke.

Calum will use his body to make him forget. To make him forget the pain he is feeling by creating the most intense physical pleasure he can. He will make him come so hard that Michael will be unable to miss just how much he is loved and desired by Calum. How he should allow Calum to love him the way he deserves to be loved 

Calum separates himself from Michael, soft whine escaping Michael's lips. He quickly discharges of his basketball shorts and boxers and also removes the towel from Michael's lap. Michael is turning around, pulling half empty bottle of lube and a string of condoms from behind the pillows and Calum can't help but think how only yesterday evening it was Luke who was sharing this bed with Michael. How it was Luke's spread legs and his baby smooth ass being touched by Michael. How probably Michael made him go on all fours before sticking one of his lubed fingers inside him. How Luke was probably still lose from the morning when Michael firstly fucked him in the shower and then plugged him up and made him walk naked around the room, occasionally bending down and spreading his cheeks just to prove to Michael he still had it in. How Michael only pulled it out of Luke's sensitive hole just before they had to leave with the promise of the real thing in the evening and how the small metal plug was now lying abandoned under the pile of discharged towels that probably smelt like Luke at the foot of the bed. 

At the foot of the bed on which Calum was now hell bent on fucking Michael so hard, he will forget all about Luke.

'Baby, you better get on all fours and spread yourself for me. Show me that pretty hole I'm going to fuck so hard you won't be able to clench for hours after I'm done with you. I'm gonna ruin you, princess.' Came Michael's voice.

Calum looked back at him, looked at Michael's eyes burning with something like anger and Calum didn't like it.

He climbed back between Michael's legs, pulling the lube and condoms from his hands and making him lie down on his back, pinning his arms above his head.

'Listen to me, _Princess,_ ' Calum's face was now centimetres away from Michael's, staring him straight in the eyes. He could feel Michael gulp and get all pliant underneath him.

'This is what's going to happen here. You are going to grab your pretty legs behind your knees and spread yourself for me. Push them as far back as possible yeah. Show me your pretty virgin hole. Tell me Michael, did anyone ever fuck you up there? Impale you on their cock and make you take it? Did anyone ever do that Michael? Because I'm hundred percent sure Luke didn't. Sweet little virgin Luke who can't come without something being pushed up his bum. Who's the happiest when there's fresh come painting his thighs and hole loose from a cock that just fucked an orgasm out of him. So tell me Michael, did anyone ever fuck you?'

A high pitched moan and quiet 'No' leave Michael's lips and Calum loves the sight in front of him. Loves sitting here between Michael's legs, with his arms pinned above his head, closed eyes and head thrown back in ecstasy, cock hard and leaking on his happy trail.

'Look at me, Michael. Be a good boy and look at me when I talk to you. When I tell you what I'm gonna do to you. Cmon baby, open your pretty eyes.'

Michael opens his beautiful green eyes and Calum loves how they shine in lust and desire.

'That's it baby boy. Look at me when I talk to you. When I tell you how good I'm gonna wreck you.'

Calum pushes his leaking cock against Michael's and the sounds they make together are beautiful. Calum wants to record them and then play them over and over again.

He looks back into Michael's wide eyes and continues: 'once you spread yourself for me baby, I'm gonna go down on you. I'm gonna eat you out so good you will wonder why you ever wanted to fuck anyone when tongue in your arse feels so good. I'm gonna lick you out so good that you will be unable to keep still. Your thighs closing around my head, trying to push my tongue deep inside. Then I'm gonna push a finger next to it. Tell me Mikey, have you ever pushed a finger up your own arse? Ever wondered what is it that made Luke cream himself when you would hit that spot with your dick? I'm gonna show you Mikey. I'm gonna rub and press and abuse that little nub inside of you so hard you will be begging me for a fist around your cock, for a squeeze of your balls. Once I have you dripping from both ends, balls heavy with your load and precome all over your belly, arse dripping with my saliva and the lube, I will crawl between your thighs, you will be pushing your legs so high up your body, showing off your needy hole, begging me to fuck you. Begging me to burry myself deep in you. To fuck you good and deep. And I will. I will fuck you so good. Cmmon baby, push your legs up, show me your hole baby.'

Calum is enchant. He is absolutely mesmerised by the sight of Michael grabbing his legs behind his knees and pulling them back towards his body. Opening himself for Calum. Calum loves it. He loves the pale flesh opening in front of him. He loves how willingly Michael shows himself to him. Pushing his arse up to Calum who is now gently squeezing his butt cheeks and spreading them apart, making sure Michael's most private part, tinny little rosebud coloured hole clenching in anticipation, is exposed and ready for what it is to come next. Calum gently squeezes Michael's cheeks in reassurance before his left thumb gently traces over his hole. Dry pad gently pressing on the hole that clenches in response. Calum can hear tinny whines leaving Michael's lips.

'So beautiful' he whispers before he ducks his head in between Michael's cheeks. Licking and kissing around the hole, wetting the pad of one of his fingers and gently pressing on the hole whilst marring the cheeks with bites and kisses. Teasingly licking just over the hole and then moving further up between the hole and the balls, making Michael squirm and moan.

'Don't touch yourself. I don't want you to come before I'm buried deep inside you.' Comes Calum's warning voice and Michael only lets a desperate groan in response.

He moves his head just a little bit back from where he was sucking on the skin just under his balls, and he can see his saliva dripping down towards the hole. He pushes it with his finger further down, gently pushing it into the hole that is now just a tinny bit more open than at the beginning and slowly pushes the wetness inside Michael. He is so turned on. He spits on the hole and watches how it hits the clenching muscle, some of it dripping inside, even more dripping further down the crack. He can't resist it anymore. He kisses the hole gently before sucking on it. Michael lets out a loud whine and his thighs come down clenching around Calum's head. Calum is not having that. He pushes Michael's thighs roughly back towards his torso and hummus against the hole in satisfaction when he feels him hold his legs behind the knees again. Calum keeps his hands on his thighs. Helping Michael keep his legs open.

He kisses and mouths around Michael's hole, introducing a finger, just gently pressing it to the needy hole, continuing with flattening his tongue and licking Michael from his tail bone, across his hole and up to his balls following with tinny kitten licks on the hole mixed with sharp pointed jabs. Spitting on the hole again and watching it disappear inside Michael. Calum could spend hours in between those beautiful soft pale thighs doing nothing but licking at Michael's hole and feeding it full of his saliva. He is curious how long would it take to make him wet enough to be able to push a finger inside his ass without hurting him. As much as Calum wishes to continue eating Michael out, he is getting restless to fuck.

He pulls away in search of lube and is greeted by a needy distressed groan. He looks up and his heart stops for just a second. Michael is beautiful. Lying on his back, legs pulled high up his body, arms keeping them there just for Calum, face flush and sweaty, hair messy on the pillows with head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed, neck and mouth open wide. Calum thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful.

He glances further down, from the mess of precome Michael's dick made on his happy trail and his full balls. Michael's cheeks are full of galaxies Calum sucked into them and wet with saliva. And there it is. In the middle of the mess, beautiful small hole, shiny with Calum's spit and ready to take his fingers. To open itself for Calum so he will be able to slip inside and touch that special spot that will make Michael see the stars. That will make Michael claw Calum's back and beg for him to fuck him harder and faster and quicker so he can feel the heaven.

Calum quickly wets his fingers and warms the lube in between them.

'Open your eyes, Michael.'

Once he opens his eyes, Calum continues 'you can put your feet down now, keep them bent and spread though. I'm gonna finger you now ok?'

Michael has now placed his feet on the bed and is staring with wide blown eyes at Calum. He slowly nods.

'Words babe, tell me you are ready for my fingers. 

'I am ready for you to fuck me on your fingers now.' Comes Michael's breathy reply that makes Calum moan.

Calum scoots further up, until he is pressed flush in between Michael's thighs. His left Palm gently resting on Michael's belly just next to his dripping cock and his right hand sneaking in between their bodies, down behind Michael's balls and towards his hole. Calum is staring at Michael when his pointer and middle finger gently circle his hole, looking for any sign of discomfort. He is gently circling them around, spreading the lube generously all over the area, gently pressing the pads on the hole, leaving them there for a moment or two before moving them around in circles again. Michael has now closed his eyes and is gently moving his hips in the rhythm of Calum's fingers. After a fourth round of circling the hole and resting the pads on the opening, Calum decides Michael is used enough to the feeling to be ready for a finger.

'I'm gonna press the finger in now Mikey. Try to relax yeah, it will feel a bit weird at the beginning but it will feel also very good soon.'

He waits for a quiet 'OK before his pointer finger is forcing his way inside Michael's body. Calum has now moved a bit further away, just enough that he can see how his finger is disappearing inside Michael once he moves his balls just a little bit to the side. It is beautiful. Calum's dark finger being gently sucked in between Michael's pale cheeks by his dusty pink hole all shiny from the spit and lube. Calum gently moves his finger in and out making sure that Michael is not too uncomfortable or in pain. Slowly rotating it inside and gently pulling out just to push it back in again. Michael is taking him in so beautifully. The way this is going, Calum is sure he will be ready for his cock sooner than he thought

'Are you okay Mikey?' Calum asks after a minute or so after his finger has been slowly loosening his hole.

'Yeah, feels different. But good. I like it.'

'Yeah baby, you are being so good for me. Opening up so nicely. You are almost ready for a second finger. Do you think you can take it yet Mikey?'

'Yeah Cali yeah. Give me another one. Wanna feel them stretch me further. Open me up for your cock.'

 'That's right Mikey, gonna make you so open and loose you won't even feel when I fuck it into you.' All wet and dripping. Just like a girl Mikey.'

 Quiet moan leaves Michael's lips and by the way his cock twitches against his belly Calum thinks he is ready for another finger.

 Calum makes sure his second finger is properly lubed before he pushes it next to the first one. Then he waits for Michael to adjust to new intrusion. Once Michael gently fucks himself back on Calum's fingers he knows he is good to go. Calum starts slow and gentle. Rotating his fingers inside Michael avoiding that special spot, saving it for 3 fingers because he knows Michael will need a bit of distraction once they step up from 2 fingers. He can't tear his gaze away from where his 2 fingers are loosening Michael up for him. His cock twitches at the thought how it's going to be buried deep inside that hot Tight hole before the morning comes. He scissors his fingers and can't turn his gaze from the view the spread fingers show him. How he can see inside Michael, all pink and warm and needy for him. Calum can't help himself and spits in between his spread fingers, right inside Michael's hole, watch it drip down his fingers and inside Michael. His fingers start to push inside harder,mixing new saliva with the lube and spit from before, roughly mixing all the liquids up and forcing the muscle to make a room for more. More Calum's fingers. For Calum's cock.

 Calum is so mesmerised by the mess he is making down there that he only realises what he is doing what he hears a loud hiss from above him.

 He is squeezing the lube straight in between his 2 fingers that are now spreading Michael as wide as it will let them, pushing the third one inside and watching how the excess lube is spilling down his fingers, Michael's crack and down on the sheets.

 'I am sorry baby, you feel so good. You look so good all wet and spread around my fingers. Just a little bit longer and I will be able to fuck you baby.'

'Feels good. Your fingers. I like it how they keep me open. I like the wetness as well. Makes me want to be fucked hard on your cock.'

'Yeah baby, feels good doesn't it? My three fingers deep inside you, making you all loose and wet for me.'

 Michael answers with a high pitched moan and Calum lifts his left leg, resting it on his shoulder and softly kissing and sucking on the thigh whilst not looking away from where his fingers are opening Michael up. He knows it's time for the last finger before he can fuck his cock so deep inside that Michael will be seeing stars. He gently bites on the thighs when slowly but firmly pushing the last finger inside Michael. He can feel him tense and that just won't do. He moves his middle finger just so and he knows he succeeded when he hears loud and desperate 'Fuck' leave Michael's lips.

'That's it baby. Your sweet little spot. It feels good, doesn't it baby. And that's just from my finger. Imagine how it's gonna feel once I press my cock against it.'

Calum can see Michael is in heaven. Fucking himself on Calum's fingers and desperately trying not to grab for his cock. Calum has to say he is impressed he has not broken the rule and grabbed for his cock yet. He fucks and turns his fingers a couple of more times before deeming Michael ready for his cock and slowly pulling his fingers out of Michael. It is safe to say Michael is not happy about it. Desperately clenching on fingers and letting desperate whines escaping his lips.

'Quiet, baby boy, I'm just taking my fingers out so I can replace them with my cock. I wish you could see yourself now. Proper open and gaping, begging for my cock. There's lube spilling all over your arse and thighs, so beautiful.'

Calum gently traces the open hole and pushes a little bit of lube that is running out back in before lifting Michael's other leg on his shoulder, scooting closer to his body and taking his hard leaking dick in hand, coating himself with generous amount of lube. Once he is done, he looks back to Michael who is already staring back at him.

'Are you ready Mikey?' He asks.

'Yeah, show me how much you Love me' comes Michael's reply and Calum bends down, bending Michael in half in the process, softly kissing Michael on the lips.

'I wanna be kissing you when I first enter you' he whispers in Michael's ear.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, all open mouth and messy tongues, sharp teeth and desperate noises. Michael bites hard on Calum's full lower lip once the tan boy slowly pushes inside him. He is so tight. So warm and wet and perfect and Calum is afraid he will bust before he is fully inside.

He knows Michael is hurting a little. Being fucked on a cock for a first time must be overwhelming. He can feel him soften just a little bit in between their bellies and that just won't do. As soon as Calum's balls are flush against Michael's arse, he grabs for Michael's cock and starts gently stroking him again. Kissing down Michael's neck, licking before softly biting in the soft flesh. Making him moan again.

Once he is fully hard again in his hands, Calum moves his hips. Firstly slow and gentle but slowly gaining on speed and force. Michael's legs have fallen from Calum's shoulders and are now tightly clenched around his middle. Chest to chest, with Michael's hands guiding Calum's arse into him, one of Calum's hands caressing Michael's cheeks whilst his full lips work on Michael's and another hand quickly stroking Michael's cock and occasionally squeezing his balls.

Calum has been hitting Michael's sweet spot on every second push now and he knows they are both close.

'Say my name baby, who's making you feel so good? Who's fucking you so good you will be open and loose for hours after we are done? Cmon say my name and I'm gonna fuck up your magic spot so good. Leave my cock pressed there whilst jacking off your cock so good you will bust all over our bellies.'

'Cali Cali Cali its you Calum!'

'That's right baby, it's me.'

Calum sharply fucks right up Michael's spot, staying there and not moving even though everything in him screams to move, to fuck and to push. True to his words he quickly moves his hand up and down, feels Michael tense as he beautifully arches up and comes hard between their bellies.

Calum is just a human so he cannot help himself. He sharply fucks up one, two times, and this combined with wonderful feeling of Michael squeezing tight around him, makes him bust deep and hard inside Michael. Calum feels like he is coming for ages. When he finally comes down his high, he is lying over Michael, his head pressed into his neck and Michael is gently caressing his hair and kissing his cheek and nose.

'I think I died' are the first words Calum is capable of saying out loud. He gently shifts them around until he is laying on his back, with Michael on top of him, still buried deep inside his arse. This new position causes the mess op spunk and lube and spit to pool around Calum's base and balls, he can fully feel the mess they made in between their bellies but he just can't be bothered to do anything about it.

'It feels weird' comes Michael's voice, his head now tucked in the Calum's left side.

'There's spunk and lube and your spit dripping out of me, my hole is sensitive and wants nothing but to be free of your cock, there is my cum all over our bellies but I have never felt more comfortable in my life. Can we just stay like this for a bit?'

Calum's cock is sensitive and he was just preparing to pull out but he is willing to stay just the way they are if this will make Michael happy.

'Sure thing love, we can fall asleep just the way we are, with me tucked inside you, and when I wake up in the morning, still deep inside you, well you can't complain if I fuck you awake.'

'That's fine by me.'

'Ok then love.' And Calum is pressing soft kiss to Michael's cheek before tucking him bask into his side and getting ready for the nap.

Just before they fall asleep, Calum can hear soft 'I'm going to be ok, right Calum?'

'You are going to be brilliant, love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I'd apprecite it if someone told me if this is ok or total shit.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
